


Whipped

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex overhear's something while in the Talon that cause him to seriously lose his temper.  Clark is able to calm him down with just a few words and Lex is declared whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovedoyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilovedoyle).



  
“You brought me to a place partially owned by Lex Luthor? How could you, Charlie? You know how much I despise the lot of them.”

Sitting in the next alcove over, doing some reports he hadn’t finished at work, Lex stops and looks up and the loud exclamation. He doesn’t recognize the voice at all, but that isn’t a surprise considering how many people his father has pissed off in his decades as a businessman. Lex knows he’s made a few enemies in his lifetime, too.

“God, you don’t even want to get me started. Lionel Luthor is the scum of the Earth.”

A pair of feet appear in Lex’s line of vision. He looks up from the reports he is no longer focused on to see Chloe holding a mug of what’s he’s sure is her favorite drink. He gestures for her to sit down, and puts a finger over his lips, pointing to the other alcove. He doesn’t want to interrupt the man’s vitriol; he does enjoy some good insults about his father, after all.

Sitting down quietly, Chloe tilts her head, and then smiles. The smile reminds Lex that Chloe has fairly recently had a personal reason to enjoy the insults of his father. Both settle back on the couch with their coffee to enjoy their eavesdropping.

“...and that mansion. Could anything be more proof that he wasn’t born rich? Old money doesn’t do things like that. Bringing the ancestral mansion over brick by brick. Please. Only someone with no taste or true class would do something like that. Furthermore, if that’s his ancestral home, then I’m a codfish. I wish I could find out where he grew up. If I could, I just know I’d find out that he was no more than white trash when he was a child.”

A hand grabs his bicep, and Lex looks over at Chloe. She has a concerned expression on her face, so Lex raises an eyebrow at her and shrugs a shoulder to show her that he’s okay.

He honestly is, too. He doesn’t care what people say about his father. The man has earned every nasty insult thrown his way. Although, whoever is in the other alcove is making some good points.

Lex has met all kinds of people with money in his life - old money and new money both. The only ones that needed gaudy displays of wealth are people who had never had any money growing up. Sometimes their children did, too, but usually it’s the first generation that are the worst offenders.

The voice is really making him think of his father in a new light. Lionel does make ostentatious displays sometimes, almost like he’s trying to rub people’s noses in how rich he is. The mansion is the worst example.

“Not Lillian, though. She obviously had more class than her husband - came from at least a few generations of money. I don’t how she could have married a thug like him. She was such a gorgeous lady that I found it quite offensive that she married an no-account, upstart like Lionel Luthor. All I can think of, is that she was a slut for what he had between his legs. So much so that she let him slap her around after they were married. She went from classy to pathetic very quickly after that.”

The transition from laid-back and almost smiling to homicidal rage happens to Lex almost instantly. He barely feels Chloe frantically grabbing at his arm and shoulder. Her frantic whisper of, “Lex, don’t do it,” goes completely unheeded.

Lana appears in his path just as he rounds the corner, and he pushes her aside. There’s no resultant crash, so he’s proud that he held onto his temper that much. It does give the men in front of him a head’s up though.

Jumping to their feet at Lana’s soft cry, they quickly get into defensive positions. Even seeing them, he didn’t recognize them right away, although one does seem a little familiar. However, Lex doesn’t care; it doesn’t matter if he does know one or both of them. Ignoring the one with a look of horrified surprise on his face, Lex goes for the one whose face is distorted by a sneer.

The man clearly expects to be blocking a punch, so Lex sweeps his feet out from under him. While the man is stunned from hitting the corner of the sofa, Lex wraps his hands around the man’s neck and starts to squeeze.

The stun from the fall wears off quickly and he starts to fight back, but Lex ignores all of his efforts. He’s standing inside the v of the other man’s legs so the jackass can’t use them in defense. When he starts clawing at Lex’s hands around his throat, Lex ignores the bloody scratches and the accompanying pain.

The second man jumps in the fray and tries to pry Lex’s fingers from around his friend’s throat, but Lex’s strength is fueled by rage and the second man is apparently too civilized to consider breaking his fingers as a possibility.

The red in the first man’s face starts to go from red to purple, when a shout of, “Lex, stop!” gets through to him from the front of the coffeehouse. Clark. Some of Lex’s focus and rage gets disrupted knowing that Clark is witnessing him choke someone.

The, “Lex, you don’t want to do that. Let him go,” is softer, but closer. So, Clark is moving nearer. Looking down, Lex takes in the wide, bugged out eyes of the man below him. His grip eases, but he doesn’t let go.

A large tan, hand covers his and exerts the slightest pressure. “Come on, Lex. Whatever he said or did, he isn’t worth the arrest and lawyer fees.”

“True, but my mother is.” Still, he doesn’t want Clark to see this ugliness from him. Slowly, Lex’s hands slide from around the other man’s neck.

Then, there is a hand on either of his shoulders, gently and silently urging him backwards. “Your mother?”

Backing away a few feet, Lex watches as the other man shudders and pushes himself to his feet. Lex takes quite a bit of savage satisfaction in seeing that straightening up takes the other man quite some effort. “Yes, he called her some rather...unsavory things.”

“It’s true, Clark. He was being really nasty. I don’t blame Lex for going after him at all.”

“Same here, Clark. If someone was talking about my mother that way, I’d have wanted to inflict some damage.”

Lex is stunned by Lana and Chloe’s defense of his actions, especially since he hadn’t been gentle in getting past them.

Clark rubs his hands up and down Lex’ shoulder a few times, and Lex can feel himself relaxing a little more. His hands unclench and his posture becomes a little less rigid. The rage is still there, but it isn’t running as hot anymore.

The other man coughs, and rubs at his throat. “Lex Luthor...” He has to trail off to try and clear his throat some, but then he smirks. “I never thought you’d be one to be whipped by a farmboy. Caving at the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand. That’ll be an interesting tip for the Metropolis media; they’ll certainly like learning that you’re batting for the home team now. Or should I say, again.”

Clark’s hands freeze on his shoulders, and Lex is back to wanting to rip the man’s head off. “Th-that’s ridiculous. Lex is straight, and he’s anything but whipped!”

The other man crosses his arms and smirks. “Then why did he completely ignore the efforts of two extremely attractive young ladies to stop him, but he reacted instantly to the sound of your voice?”

Lex can practically hear Clark stand up straighter and cross his arms over his chest. “There could be lots of reasons. I’m has friend, but they are closer to acquaintances. I’m also a lot bigger and louder than they are. Plus, he’d had a chance to get some of his anger out on your neck by the time I arrived.”

“Oh, a babe in the woods. No wonder he’s so gone on you. The tabloids are going to eat you alive. Just how many times has he not done what you wanted, sweet thing?”

“I...I...”

Lex’s memory, that had been niggling at him, finally clicked. “That’s enough! Clark, stop letting him needle you. And you, Graham, will not be telling anyone anything about today.”

Graham widens his stance and plants his hands on his hips. “Oh? And why is that, Lex? What makes you think a cock-whipped pansy like you can stop me?”

Letting a smirk cross his own features, Lex stares at Graham until the other man blinks. “For one thing, this ‘pansy’ almost choked you to death. For another, I remember the ski lodge in Aspen.”

Face whitening, Graham sways on his feet, and Lex lets a satisfied smile cross his face. Lex turns to Graham’s silent friend. “Charles, you might want to get him out of here, and perhaps remind him to keep his opinions of a person’s mother to himself.”

Nodding, Charles grabs his friend’s arm and leads him from the Talon. Lex and the three teenagers around him, watch silently until an expensive car pulls out from the curb and screeches away.

The squealing tires is apparently a Smallville signal to all start talking at once. Lex doesn’t even try to sort them all out. He needs to get back to the mansion.

Brushing past the three, Lex heads back to his alcove to pick up his reports. He starts pushing them into his briefcase much more haphazardly than usual. He has to get out of here before Clark starts asking thinking up the right questions to ask.

Thanking all three of them for their help and support, Lex works his way inexorably to the exit, and then rushes to his car. Not wanting to be anything like Graham, Lex doesn’t squeal his tires, but he still gets gone quickly. He has some damage control to start working on.

Minutes after he arrives home, Lex is on the phone. It’s been a while since he’s used his little black book, but tonight is an emergency. He uses his most seductive voice on the phone. The women he’s going to be calling on in the next few weeks like to play it fast and free. “Of course, Brenda. That sounds delightful. Yes, I can do that. Not a--”

“Lex, what are you doing?”

Stiffening up, Lex’s eyes close at the sound of that voice. Clark. And, he almost sounds betrayed. Murmuring into the phone, Lex asked Brenda to wait. She isn’t happy about it, but she demurs.

“This isn’t the best time, Clark. Why don’t you come back late tomorrow.”

“Are you making a...date?”

“It’s necessary, Clark. Graham might not talk, but there were more than the six of us at the Talon tonight. Someone is bound to go to my father. I’d like to nip any--”

“Please don’t.” Shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders, Clark looks the picture of unhappiness.

“Don’t what, Clark?” Don’t prove that I’m not lusting after you? Don’t prove that I’m not wrapped around your finger? Don’t prove that... Lex shakes all of those thoughts out of his head. He can’t say those things aloud anyway. “Don’t prevent my father from descending on Smallville once again? Don’t keep the reporters from sniffing around your door? Don’t--”

“Don’t make a date. Please, Lex? H-hang up the phone. Please?”

Sighing, Lex hangs up without even bothering to say goodbye. “There. Are you happy? I don’t really understand what this is all about.”

“You hung up the phone.” Lex had been going to continue, but that soft exclamation stops him.

“I asked you not to make a date, and then asked you to hang up, and you did. You did exactly what I wanted.”

Well, shit. Lex keeps his wince completely internal. “Clark--”

“Graham was right. At least about that. You are gone on me.” Clark starts moving closer, and Lex watches him as he nears.

Deciding that he really needs to get this disaster of a night back on track, Lex starts some fast talking. “Clark, you’re my friend. Of course I want to do things that make you happy. That’s what friends do, and you’re my only friend. I’ll do anything I can to make you happy.”

Stepping right up to Lex, Clark stops just inches away. Lex watches warily as Clark raises a hand and cups his cheek. “I’d believe that, Lex. Except for one thing.”

Lex tries to put as much ennui into his voice as possible. “What’s that, Clark?”

Stroking Lex’s check with a thumb, Clark moves a tiny bit closer. “You aren’t moving away.

Eyes widening, Lex opens his mouth, to say what he isn’t sure, but instead he finds his mouth much more pleasantly occupied by Clark’s.

When Clark pulls back, they both look at each other silently. Clark is the first to break it. “Wow! That was...that felt even better than I dreamed it would.”

That little declaration shook Lex from his stupor. “You’ve dreamed about that?”

Looking embarrassed, Clark bites his bottom lip for a second. “Well, yeah. But, I never thought anything would happen.”

Sighing, Lex leans back against his desk. “I’d say we have a lot to talk about.”

Looking a little morose, Clark nods his head in agreement. “Yeah. More than you know. But, no girls. Right?”

Lex laughs a little and reaches down to grab Clark’s hand. “Right. No girls.”

"Cool."  Clark smiles, looking very pleased with himself.  Lex figures he has every right to be.  Clark has him well and truly whipped, and Lex can't find it in himself to care.


End file.
